


Fucked By a Hot Incubus On Halloween Night

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [28]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Cum With Me, Cumming Inside Of You, Demon, F/M, Filling You Up, Gentle at first, Kisses, M4F, Moans/Groans, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Virgin Listener - Freeform, Wet Sounds, Whispery, Worshipping Your Body, gwa, mdom, pronebone, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: It's a halloween night and you're sleeping in your bed. A demon wakes you up and says he heard your calling earlier, when you tried to summon one. As you wished, it is the hottest Incubus with the most perfect shape of cock you desire. As he says, he is amazed by your body and he just could not resist paying you a visit. He will give you everything you want and take your virginity with pleasure... but there is a price doe... are you willing to give your soul to him?
Relationships: Male/female
Series: FSub [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 5





	Fucked By a Hot Incubus On Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> Any SFX is optional.

[Sounds of covers moving]

Mmm why hello there..

Were you the one that summoned me?

Oh yea, I heard your calling..

You asked for the hottest incubus there was..

With the most perfect cock that you desire..

So.. here I am..

What, are you surprised?

I mean, how could I resist?

Mmm how could I resist such a delicious body..

How could I resist if such a gorgeous queen like you is so willing..

Begging so beautifully.. to be *robbed* of her innocence..

To be devirginized.. on this halloween night..

I just could not *not* come..

And with that being said.. I'm going to fulfill your wish..

I'm going to do everything you want me to..

But.. there is a price..

Do you know what that is?

Yeah.. you guessed it..

If I fuck you and cum inside of you..

Your sweet soul will become mine..

Mmm but it shouldn't *that* much of a problem.. right?

I mean.. you don't really need your soul for anything if you think about it..

It shouldn't make a change if I took it from you..

Right?

[Chuckle]

I love how eager you are..

You will say yes to anything if it meant you would get that cock, wouldn't you..

[Chuckle]

Alright..

No no, don't turn around..

Keep facing the pillow..

I'll do alll the work..

First.. allow me to worship that beautiful body of yours..

And for that, we will get rid of your shirt..

[Taking off her shirt]

Mmm just like that..

And now..

[Kissing her body]

Do you like it?

Want me to continue?

As you wish princess..

[Continue with the kisses, getting more and more passionate]

[Moan/Groan]

I could spend days just worshipping every inch of your gorgeous body..

Use my tongue and lips.. to make you feel good..

Just like this..

[Continue worshipping body for a little bit]

Mmm my cock is so ready for you baby..

Can you feel it as I'm pressing against your ass?

[Moan]

It's so fucking hard for you..

So ready to take your virginity..

But before I stick it in.. I'm just going to see if..

Oh yea.. you're so wet for me..

Mmm.. good girl..

That cunt is *dripping* wet for me..

That means you're ready for me.. right?

Are you ready for that demon cock?

Yea? You want me to stick it in that tight, virgin pussy?

You want me to enter you?

Alright.. I'll give you what you want..

I'll be gentle with you at first..

Just..

[Moan]

Gently stick it in..

[Moan]

Let you feel it..

[Moan]

let your tight pussy get used to it..

Mmm..

Do you like it?

Oh yea, give me those soft little moans and whimpers.. let me hear..

Let me hear them as I slowly begin to thrust in and out of you..

[Just give out sexy sounds here and there for a little bit]

Mmm I can feel your hole getting wetter and wetter the more I do this..

Do you want me to go faster?

No problem.. no problem at all..

[Wet sounds, a little faster fucking and moans/groans continue for a little bit with no talking]

So tell me.. how does it feel to get fucked, huh?

Finally feeling a cock, deep inside of you..

For the first time..

Feels nothing like those dildos you've been using, does it?

[Chuckle]

Oh I know.. of course I know..

I know just how much of a naughty girl you are..

I'm a demon.. I know everything about you..

Even more than you do..

That's why my cock is making you feel so good..

Because I know what you want..

Mmm I know exactly what you want baby..

So just close your eyes and enjoy..

Let me take care of you..

I'll go a little faster now again okay?

[Faster wet sounds, a faster fucking and moans/groans for a little while with no talking]

Oh my god that pussy feels so good..

The best one I had in a very, *very* long time..

Oh yea, it's fucking amazing..

Trust me, I never say things just to say them..

Your hole is absolutely perfect..

Makes me wanna hold my cum so that I can keep using it and using it.. all night..

Mmm baby.. keep moaning for me..

[Faster wet sounds, a faster fucking and moans/groans for a little while with no talking]

Are you getting close?

Yeah? You feel like you're gonna cum for me?

Do you think we can cum together? At the same time?

Let's try that..

I'll speed up again.. and when I cum, I want you to cum for me too..

I'm going to fuck you really good now.. until I can't take it anymore and shoot my load *deep* inside of you..

In 5..

4..

3..

2..

And..

Are you ready?

Mmm here we go.. 1..

[Very fast wet sounds, very fast fucking and intense moans/groans begin]

Oh that's it, oh that's it..

Just lemme pound that tight little pussy baby..

Lemme see you take it.. lemme see you take it..

Be a good girl and take all of it for me..

That's it baby..

Open that hole up for me..

Lemme stretch it out properly..

Moan for me.. moan for me, let me here you moan louder..

And beg me..

Beg me to keep going..

Beg me to cum inside of you..

Come on, come on..

[Continue very fast wet sounds, very fast fucking and intense moans/groans for a little while]

Okay, are you ready?

I'm going to cum in you so hard..

Are you getting there too?

I want you to cum with me, okay?

I'm going to count from 10 now..

And when I say 1.. I'm going to fill you up.. and you will cum for me too.. okay?

Good girl.. here we go..

[Moan/groan between counting]

10..

9..

8..

7..

6..

5..

We're half way there.. you better be getting closer for me..

4..

3..

2..

We're almost there..

I'm going to cum in you soon..

[Keep fucking & moans/groans for a little bit]

Okay, here we go.. are you ready?

Aand.. one! I'm cumming for you! Cum for me now!

[Orgasm]

Oh yea.. take every last drop of my cum..

Let it all fill you up..

Mmm.. good job.. I felt you did come with me..

That's a very good girl..

That's *my* very good girl..

[Giving gentle kisses for a little bit]

Now both your soul and virginity are mine..

Which means that *you* belong to me too..

And I'll be paying you a visit every now and then..

Mmm.. but for now.. I have to go..

Sweet dreams baby..


End file.
